Gekko Hatsu
Introduction Gekko Hatsu, also known as Boilermaker, is a first year student enrolled at U.A. High School, and the main protagonist of Crockpot Hero: a My Hero Academia Story. As a young boy, Gekko was birthed by his villainous parents with the hopes that he would produce a powerful Quirk from their combination of pyromancy and liquidation. However, the Quirk that manifested, Pressure Cook, seemed totally useless, leading Gekko's parents to abandon him in an alley. A humble retired pro hero by the name of Rieji Hatsu found the infant in a dumpster, crying. As Gekko grew, he was increasingly mocked by his fellow classmates for having a weak, useless Quirk. However, after training extensively with Rieji, Gekko achieved control and understanding of his abilities, granting him power comparable to his peers. At this point, he decided he wanted to be a hero, and began training for the entrance exam to U.A, the most prestigious school in Japan. After passing the exam, he was placed in Class 1-B. Appearance Gekko has a tall, thin, and muscular build. He is larger than most of his classmates in terms of both height and weight. He has sandy, spiky, and unkempt brown hair. His eyes are a dull shade of green, but the irises turn gold when his Quirk is active. A feature often commented upon by his classmates is that he is very gangly despite his weight, and he looks like "a twig." Gekko is usually seen wearing casual clothing like jeans or hoodies, and sometimes a ratty pair of sneakers that he's had since he was five. He refuses to throw these out, but can't come up with a good reason why (because they are absolutely disgusting). Gekko's hero costume is very simple: he wears an extremely heat resistant set of street clothes, consisting of a hoodie, loose jeans, and sneakers. These clothes can take the extreme temperatures that Gekko's body rises to while still allowing him to move freely. The only special equipment he has is an IV that connects to a small water tank built into his hoodie. This allows him to somewhat counteract the effects of him overusing his quirk by keeping his water content constant. Personality Gekko is a friendly, outgoing, and slightly odd individual. He made fast friends with most of the members of his class and is generally described as an extrovert. He has a borderline obsession with Western culture, especially when it comes to his musical taste. When approached by people he doesn't know very well, he'll sometimes not know what to say and start spouting random pop culture references that nobody understands. He was voted to be the class representative, indicating that people tend to trust him. Hatsu values hard work, but he comes off as lazy due to his carefree nature. He always offers words of kindness and motivation to his peers, and works extremely hard to make sure he is meeting his own expectations. Lastly, he has zero self confidence when talking to girls he has a crush on. When talked to by an attractive girl, he becomes so anxious that he passes out. Because of his quirk, he is constantly drinking water and asking to use the bathroom. Abilities and Powers Quirk "Pressure Cook" - Gekko's body possesses an internal flame that continually evaporates the water within his body, converting it to steam. When in a passive form, this Quirk has no effect aside from dehydrating Gekko at a slightly faster rate than the average human. The only other passive abilities it provides are strong resistances to heat and pressure, as well as the ability to slow cook food (gross!). However, after training with Rieji, Gekko has learned how to utilize his Quirk to effectively make him a powerhouse in all forms of combat. When he is in a combat situation or focused, Gekko's flame becomes much hotter, rapidly creating steam inside his body. Gekko discovered that he can internally manipulate this steam and localize it to areas of his body. He can then expel it forcefully through his pores, creating incredibly strong, scalding impacts that are similar to steam explosions. After training this ability for ten years, Gekko is able to use this ability rapidly in multiple parts of his body, allowing him to simulate super strength and super speed. His resistances allow him to tolerate the forces exerted upon his body by this with no adverse effects. However, Gekko can only use these abilities for thirty minutes before he becomes dehydrated, putting him in a withered and weak state that can only be healed with water. Stamina Gekko has great physical stamina, allowing him to take beatings from opponents for extended periods. He has survived a multitude of explosions, super-strength punches, and stab wounds without any permanent injury. Intelligence Gekko is quite calculating, despite his carefree demeanor. When in a fight, he tends to analyze an opponent in combat while rapidly altering his fighting style to fit their weaknesses. He also is very good at crossword puzzles and has an excellent memory, although it is mostly filled with Clint Eastwood movies and various facts about rock bands. Misc. Gekko is an excellent cook and is extremely good at tidying up, doing bills, and filing taxes, much to the embarrassment of Reiji, who usually attempts these things, but fails miserably. He also has perfect pitch and is a naturally talented guitarist. Relationships History Major Battles Quotes Trivia * Gekko's hero name was inspired by Purdue University's mascot, the Boilermaker. * Gekko's favorite food is a cheeseburger, because he thinks that's the only food Americans eat. Related Articles External Links